


Unlocked Doors and Opened Windows

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Brat Cassandra Cain, Cuddles, Dad Bruce Wayne, Emotionally Constipated Bruce Wayne, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepwalking, Smol Cassandra Cain, Smol Damian Wayne, Stepmom Selina Kyle, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Now that Selina is staying on the manor's grounds, she just doesn't understand why her fiancé won't close or shut the window and door. She's already told him why she hates it so much- the street smart mentality to bar your windows and triple lock the doors from any unwanted visitors. But the emotionally constipated jerk just won't tell her. While the cat house is being remodeled and she sleeps in the room, she soon figures out why.





	Unlocked Doors and Opened Windows

With Selina officially moved in full time, she used the guest house alot. With the cats and all. It wasn’t that weird. They both need space and enjoyed the nightlife too much. Selina often found her nights split into three different places; beginning in her home, the streets of Gotham and then Bruce’s bed. Things were great in that bed. That wasn’t the issue. It was the sleeping there that was the issue.

Selina has overcame alot since her nights as a street rat kid then a hooker. But some things you can’t overcome the need to do. Like locking doors and windows. One would think that Bruce of all people would agree.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t do this one things for me!” Selina screamed. It was such a strange argument to have, “Selina you just- I can’t explain. You won’t get it.”

“Then I guess you don’t get me tonight,” She snapped. It hurt her to say that as she stomped towards he guest bedroom. Bruce didn’t chase her this time. Screw Bruce and his emotional constipation to share anything.

 

Her home was being repainted and made over for her taste… She and Bruce hadn’t approached the issue about the bedroom since the fight. Infact they acted like it hadn’t happened. They stuck to their routine with the nights ending in Selina’s room instead and then Bruce would leave after an hour or so. But the remodeling meant Selina had to sleep in Bruce’s unlocked and opened room.

Selina faked being asleep, her anxiety making her heart race despite being with the most dangerous man in Gotham City. Tiny patters of little human feet moved towards the room, opening the door. Her heart was racing thinking of things it could be. A man with a gun. A man with a need. A dad home from drinking. A pimp with a grudge.

“Baba,” the tiny voice reached out instead. It was Damian. Damian who was very much disliked Selina, but chose to usually just ignore her existence.

“Damian,” Bruce sleep ridden voice, “What’s the matter? Nightmare?”

The child stayed quiet, “Hardly. I’m just awake.”

That was a blatant lie. There were plenty of things to do when you were just awake in a house full of vigilantes- even Selina knew that. The boy had ran away plenty of times to play Robin when he was just awake. They don’t come crawling to their father saying the arabian version of it.

“Would you like to sleep with me? Maybe it will help you feel tired,” Bruce placated the boy.

“But Kyle is here,” Damian spoke, “Wouldn’t it be inappropriate?”

“Selina was asleep,” Bruce lied. He probably knew he was lying too, “Would you rather sleep here or try and read in your room with me.”

Damian stayed quiet for a bit. Selina knew the answer the boy wasn’t willing to give, “Come here Habibi. It’s time to rest.”

In the morning, Damian still laid curled into his father while Selina snuck downstair to feed her own babies that had to stay in one off the garages for the night. An hour later, when all the residents of Wayne manor sat around the table for breakfast- save Duke for the daytime shift, Damian eyed her suspiciously.

“How was your rest Miss Kyle?” Alfred asked. Damian glared at her, daring to make the move. It almost made her want to expose the little shit… He’d probably stop crawling into the bed and Bruce would start locking the door and…

“It was pleasant,” SHe told Alfred, “Dreamed of sugar plums and all that.”

 

What Selina could live without was Dick Grayson’s Sunday morning visits that involved running into Bruce’s bedroom and jumping on the bed like a small child.

“Dick,” Bruce groaned as a foot caught his side, “You’re way too old for this.”

“Can never be too old to annoy you,” Dick grinned, “Oh sorry Sel.”

She playfully scratched at the foot while Bruce jerked the man child down onto the bed with them, almost hitting Selina. Not that it mattered when they began to play wrestle. Her nightgown almost peeled off when she got wrapped in the sheets. Wouldn’t that be a story… Stepson see Stepmother naked when he starts pillow fight with adopted father.

“I’m going to start locking that door,” Bruce huffed when Dick hit him good in the face with a pillow. Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen.

 

It was a particularly bad night when Damian crawled into bed with them wordlessly. Nightwing had almost been killed, currently he laid in the cave with Barbara cuddled into his side. Guess they were back on again. Bruce dove head into the fight with Slade without thinking, he got pretty banged up. Batman would be out of commission just for awhile if she had anything to do about it. As would Slade.

He never had to deal with the Sirens before. Selina didn’t say anything as the little runt hogged his father, face smushed in his chest while carefully avoiding the ribs but still acting as a wall between Selina and the man. She waited till they were both out cold when she rose to grab her phone. Bruce could bitch at her after she busted Harley and Ivy out of Arkham. But she stopped in her tracks as she saw Alfred in the doorway. 

“I like to check in on him,” Alfred told her plainly.

“I’ve never heard you before,” Selina frowned.

“I’m very good at being quiet,” Alfred shared, “Have been since he was a boy.”

The old butler walked over to her fiance’s side, grooming the hair out of her lover’s face. How handsome the damaged man remained despite the years. WIthout at thought, the elder pressed a kiss into his hairline.

“I suggest sleeping tonight and plotting in the morning, Ms. Kyle,” Alfred promptly told her before exiting.

 

Selina understood the door being unlocked more often… She also began to understand why Bruce insisted they dressed and used different sheets after sex. She never got the window. Not even on the coldest night, where she begged for it to be closed. Of course, the emotionless jackass insisted otherwise.

But the sound of the heavy boots and panting in the middle of the night. Her skin developed in goose bumps of who it could be. Who could be standing above their bed ready to-

“Hello Jay,” Bruce’s calm voice soothed her. It was the wayward son.

“You need to start locking this,” The late teen grunted, “Never know what boogie man could be coming through.”

“I’m supposed to believe the boogie man is the little runt that is bleeding out on my carpet,” Bruce tsked.

“Hardly a runt,” Jason scoffed, “You have like two inches on me. I wouldn’t be here if that asshole didn’t come back up so fast from a rubber bullet. Bitch has claws. I’m going to make sure Artemis know that Cheetah stays on her side of the ocean.”

Bruce didn’t respond to that, “Should I wake Alfred or-”

“If I wanted Alfred awake then I would have used the front door or called. Last I remember you were the only idiot with an open window and a sturdy enough hand to get the scratches on my back,” Jason retorted.

Bruce sighed, “Come on, let's get you cleaned and settled,” Bruce stood. Selina shifted on the bed a little bit from the sudden lack of the weight. Selina couldn’t help thinking of the similarities between herself and the street kid Robin. She snuck through alot of windows too.

 

Selina wouldn’t have caught Cassandra if she weren’t awake already when the girl tiptoed in from a late night patrol with the Birds of Prey. She jerked her father awake from the side.

“Cassandra,” He groaned, “I’ve got patrol in two hours so-”

“Hungry,” was all she said, “Alfred asleep.”

“We have other things to eat,” He told her.

“Want cookies from late place,” She almost sounded petulant. A word that Selina never would use to describe the perfect daughter, “Please dad.”

“Just order some,” He sighed, “Or get Steph. I don’t care, buy the whole damn store. I’m sleeping.”

And oh my lord, Cassandra shoved Bruce hard, “Want late cookies at cookie place with you. Want now.”

Bruce would have tackled Dick into the bed by now, Selina thought. Damian would be dragged by Bruce into the kitchen and told to make the whole house cookies for being so bratty. Jason would’ve been tattled on by Alfred. Bruce would have gladly shoved sedative down Tim’s throat. But this wasn’t the boys…

This was his little girl. 

“Okay, let me get ready. And be quiet. Selina is sleeping,” Bruce warned his daughter as he got up carefully to go to the closet. Selina had gotten pretty good at tricking the Bat at false sleeping. But she was no match for Cassandra whose first language was literally body language.

“What type?” The girl asked.

“Traditional chocolate chip,” Selina whispered before finally allowing herself some shut eye.

 

Selina can admit that waking up to Tim staring over their bodies at the foot of her bed freaked her out. He wasn’t blinking or talking, just staring. She slapped Bruce awake for it. He was startled by the action but understood when she was pointing towards.

“Oh,” He said as if were normal, “He’s just sleepwalking. I got it.”

Twenty minutes later, Bruce returned without Tim in tow. Selina stared at him with disbelief as the man was so utterly paranoid about any odd behavior. She couldn’t even cut her leg shaving without Bruce immediately assuming that some villain like Croc slit her open. As if she’d get caught by that steroid dinosaur.

“Um, wanna explain?” She raised an eyebrow, “Or should I expect Babs to be wheeling in next.”

Bruce frowned at her ill humor but let it go, “He sleep walks sometimes. I want to make sure he comes here. So I keep my door unlocked.”

Well that was an explanation, not a fully true one but more than he had ever given her before. Which meant half of it was missing.

“Tell me,” She demanded.

“Cat, we’ve had a long night and-”

“Just tell me!” She snapped, “Stop just expecting me to see that you’re a good guy with feelings and thoughts deeper than justice and ignore it. We’re almost married for godsakes and you’re so emotionally constipated that you won’t even tell your fiance I sleep with my door unlocked so my kids can come bother me at night.”

Bruce bit his lip for a moment.

“Bruce, I will not spend another night here if-”

“When Tim’s parents died and he first moved in, I found hims sleepwalking to their house alot. Robin training and all to get past the alarms and cameras. It scared me alot. But turned out he would just sleepwalk his way there,” Bruce explained, “I would stay up each night for a whole month to readjust him, to get him of the habit of sleep walking to my room. I don’t want him out there alone like that.It makes me feel good to know where he is. To know that I have him and not some- someone like the Joker or Ra’s.”

“Bruce Wayne, you’re an idiot if you thought you couldn’t tell me something like that,” Selina frowned.

“I’m not good at stuff like that,” He shrugged, “The talking and explaining. I’m not- I just-”

“Well, then we will just have to readjust you,” She hummed, “You’re better at it than you think.”


End file.
